


Migraines and Nicknames

by sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Gen, Tuukka's little family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 17:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum/pseuds/sassy_Tuukka_Time_Tantrum
Summary: During the Boston Bruins' mother's trip Tuukka Rask is forced to leave a game because of a migraine, which causes his mother to call him by a childhood nickname. It's the kind of nickname he would rather not bring up in front of a certain teammate.





	Migraines and Nicknames

Tuukka Rask’s mother Irja, was sitting with the other mothers of the Boston Bruins players at the PPG Paints Arena in Pittsburgh. The mothers had been invited to join their sons on a small road trip and it was an opportunity for a lot of them to watch their sons play for the first time in a while. Things were going alright for the Bruins, even though they were down by two goals but Irja couldn’t say she wasn’t enjoying herself. It had been a long time since she had seen her oldest son play hockey. 

But then a little over halfway through the second she watched as Tuukka skated over to the bench during a television timeout. She watched as Tuukka made a gesture towards his head and he was quickly ushered onto the bench and down the tunnel. When she watched the Bruins backup skated towards the Bruins net in Tuukka’s place, she started to panic a little bit. Then she remembered the bruise Tuukka was sporting on the side of his neck and the collision he had been in earlier in the game and she couldn’t help but fear the worst for her son. 

She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Brad Marchand’s mother standing behind her, “Tuukka’s in good hands,” She said reassuringly, “I’m sure he’s going to be okay.”   
Irja nodded and continued to worry about her son’s wellbeing. 

\--

During the second intermission, she walked up to the Bruins who weren’t playing that night, “Can you find out what happened to Tuukka?” she asked. 

“I’ll try,” Jimmy responded, “I’ll tell them you’re very worried.” A few minutes later his phone went off, “They told me he’s having trouble seeing and they think he’s having a migraine.”

“Thank you.” 

“They told me he’s lying down in a dark room right now,” Jimmy said, “And that they’ll keep me updated.” 

Ijra nodded. She was still worried though. She knew that her younger son, Joonas, often dealt with migraines but, at least when he was younger, her older son never seemed to have the same issues. 

\--

Once the mothers were allowed into the visitor’s dressing room, Irja immediately rushed to her son’s side. He was sitting in his stall with his head in his hands and everything about his body language was indicating that he was in some serious pain. 

“Tuukka are you okay?” She asked startling the younger Finn in their native Finnish.

“Mom…” Tuukka gasped as he looked up.

“What’s wrong Tuukka?” She asked.

“It’s just a migraine mom,” Tuukka responded quietly, “I’m okay.”

“I was so worried about you!” She said, “You should have told them you weren’t feeling well!” 

“I was fine until the second period,” Tuukka said. He was starting to get a touch embarrassed. He had a feeling that his mother was coming close to using a childhood nickname he didn’t want a certain teammate to learn, “I came out of the game as soon as it started. I’m fine now.” 

“You don’t look fine,” She scolded causing Tuukka to clench his jaw as the pain in his head spiked, “You look pale and sick.”

“Mom…please,” Tuukka pleaded.

Then to Tuukka’s dismay his mother called him by the childhood nickname that he had been hoping she wouldn’t use. Which caused an eavesdropping Brad Marchand to smirk maliciously. Followed by a string of stern Finnish that he couldn’t really make out because of the pain in his head.

“Can we just talk about this later?” Tuukka asked as he held his aching head, “I just…really don’t feel like arguing right now…”

Irja smiled softly, “Okay,” she said as she put her hand to her son’s cheek. She dealt with migraines and knew just how awful her son was feeling, “Just relax and take it easy.”

\--

On their way back to Boston, Tuukka spent most of the flight with one of the team’s black pillow cases over his eyes and a cold compress on the back of his neck in an effort to alleviate some of the pain. Irja wished that there was something she could do to make her son more comfortable, but she knew that Tuukka probably wasn’t going to feel better until he got a full night’s sleep.

Towards the end of their flight back to Boston, Tuukka removed the pillow case from over his eyes but kept them closed. 

Irja turned to her son, “How are you feeling?” she asked. 

“Still about the same,” Tuukka responded quietly.

“Were you able to get any sleep?”

“Not really,” Tuukka muttered, “The headache was too severe.”

“I don’t think you should drive home,” Irja said. 

“I should be fine to drive,” Tuukka said, “The pain is starting to die down a little.”

“How is your vision,” Ijra asked, “That’s what I’m worried about.”

“It’s fine mom,” Tuukka responded as he opened his eyes but immediately squinted as the pain flared up. 

Irja sighed as she took a pen and a piece of paper out of her purse and wrote something down, “What does this say,” She said, “If you can’t read it you’re not driving home.”

Tuukka sighed as he took the paper. He struggled to make out what his mother had written and the strain involved was making his head pound. “I can’t…” he finally muttered.

“You’re not driving then,” Irja said, “It’s dark, you’re having trouble seeing and I don’t want anything bad to happen to you.” 

“How are we going to get home then?” Tuukka asked tiredly as he shut his eyes again. 

“Ask one of your teammates.”

Tuukka sighed. He didn’t want to inconvenience any of his teammates but his mother was right, he was in no condition to drive. “Bergy,” He called to the French Canadian in the next row over, “I have a favor to ask…”

“What is it Tuukks?” Patrice asked. He had a feeling he knew what Tuukka was going to ask him. He hadn’t been able to understand a word of the conversation Tuukka and his mother had had. But based on how Tuukka had spent most of the flight with a dark pillow case over his eyes, he could tell the goaltender wasn’t feeling any better. And he and his mother had already planned for it.

“I’m still not feeling well enough to drive,” Tuukka said, “Would you mind giving my mother and I a ride home?”

“Not at all,” Patrice responded “I’ll drive your car back to your house and my mom will just follow us.”

“Thanks Bergy.” Tuukka responded softly. 

“No Problem Tuukks,” Patrice responded. 

“I’m going to help Jasmiina with the girls tonight,” Irja said a few minutes later, “That way you can get some rest.”

“You don’t have to do that mom,” Tuukka muttered.

“Yes, I do. You need to rest tonight. Besides how often do I get to see my granddaughters?” 

“Fine…” Tuukka murmured. 

\--

When Patrice pulled into the driveway of Tuukka's house he turned to the younger Finn, who had his scarf pulled over his eyes, "We're here Tuukks," he said quietly as he turned the car off.

"Thanks." The Finn muttered as he moved his scarf away from his eyes and took his car keys.

"If you need anything just tell Jasmiina to give me a call," Patrice said as he went to get the luggage out of the trunk.

"I will." Tuukka responded softly, "Thanks again Bergy."

"Feel better Tuukka."

"I'll fucking try

Daddy's home!" Vivien exclaimed happily once Tuukka finally managed to get his front door unlocked. Which caused a fresh wave of pain to shoot through his head, "Grandma too!"

"Vivien, honey, daddy's not feeling well. His head really hurts and needs you to use your quiet voice," Jasmiina told her oldest daughter, "Like when your sister is sleeping."

"Sorry daddy." The child whispered.

"You know...?" Tuukka asked.

"Yeah," Jasmiina responded, "Your mother texted me about it a little while ago."

"Go change into something comfortable and go lie down Tuukka," His mother told him, "Us girls will take care of you tonight, right Vivien? Are we going to take care of daddy tonight?"

"Yeah!" The child exclaimed quietly, "Go to your room and lie down daddy!"

Tuukka smiled lightly and gave his daughter a pat on the head, "Okay."

\--

A while after Tuukka had gone to his bedroom there was a soft knock at the door.

"Daddy? Are you sleeping?" Vivien's voice came.

"What is it Vivien?" Tuukka called.

"Do you want food," Vivien called.

It was at that moment that Tuukka realized that he hadn't eaten since before the Bruins game and despite his headache, he was rather hungry.

"Are you hungry daddy? Mommy and grandma say you have to eat!"

"Yeah, I'm hungry."

"Good, I’m coming in."

A few moments later the door opened and "It's so dark daddy!" Vivien said.

"Daddy's head hurts really badly and the dark is making it feel better."

"Oh okay, turn a light on to eat," Vivien said, "So you don't make a mess and make mommy mad."

"Okay," Tuukka said as he turned his bedside lamp on.

"How’s your head feeling?"

"It still hurts," Tuukka said.

"Go to sleep after you eat, daddy."

"Okay, but where's my food?" Tuukka asked.

"Oh shoot!" Vivien exclaimed quietly, "I was s'pposta tell mommy you were awake! Be right back daddy!" She said as she ran out of the room, "I'm careful on the stairs!"

Tuukka couldn't help but smile a little as he heard his daughter yell: "Mommy! Daddy's awake and wants food!"

He was starting to feel a little better but an intense fatigue was starting to set in. And maybe he would take his daughter's advice and try to get some sleep after eating.

"Sorry daddy!" Vivien said as she hurried back into the room, "Grandma's coming now."

"She's a lot like you when you were her age," Irja commented as she entered the room, "She's got the same endless energy you had when you were a toddler."

"Even I have trouble keeping up with her at times," Tuukka responded as he sat up.

"How are you feeling?"

Tuukka shrugged, "A little better, I guess."

"You should try to get some sleep early tonight," Irja advised, "You might have some trouble sleeping tonight."

“Yeah, I had a hard time sleeping the last time this happened,” Tuukka responded. 

“Do you have any night-time pain relievers?”

“I don’t know,” Tuukka responded. 

“If you don’t you should have Jasmiina go pick some up for you. That way you’ll get some sleep tonight.”

“I don’t think it’ll be a big deal if we don’t have any. If I’m still not feeling well tomorrow the team will let me take the day off mom.”

“Wait!” Vivien exclaimed, “That’s grandma why’d’you call her mom?”

“Well,” Tuukka started as he tried to come up with a good way to explain things to his young daughter, “Your grandma is my mom.”

Vivien sat quietly for a few moments, “Grandma, you’re daddy’s mommy?” She asked. 

“I am.”

“Wow! I didn’t know that!” 

“Vivien,” Jasmiina called, “It’s time to get ready for bed.”

“Aw man!” The child exclaimed, “I hafta go to bed. You should go to bed too daddy. So you can get better.”

“I will Vivien,” Tuukka replied, “Good night.” 

“Good night daddy. Good night grandma,” Vivien said as she walked out of the room, “Mommy, did you know grandma’s daddy’s mommy?”

“I did.”

“How come I didn’t know!?”

“Vivien’s a smart little cookie.” Irja commented.

“She’s a little too smart at times,” Tuukka said.

“You’re doing a good job raising your daughters Tuukka. You’re a wonderful father.”

“Thanks mom…” 

“Now, I think you should try to get some sleep so hopefully you’ll feel a little better in the morning. Try to sleep well.”

“Thanks, good night mom.” 

\--

During the little cooking class that the Bruins had set up for the players and their mothers, Brad walked up to Tuukka shortly after their mothers had walked out of the room for a minute. 

"So, uh, it's good that you're feeling better Tuukks."

"Thanks," Tuukka responded.

“We missed you at practice,” Brad said.

“I was still having a little bit of trouble with my vision and I still had a bitch of a headache,” Tuukka responded, “And the team wanted me to see a doctor to be on the safe side. But I should be okay to play by tomorrow.” 

"That’s good. So…would you uh...care to translate what your mother called you the other day?"

Tuukka's face flushed. He had almost completely forgotten about that. "That’s never gonna happen." He responded. For the first time in his NHL career, Tuukka was glad he didn't have another Finnish teammate.

"Come on Tuukks, I'm your best friend!" Brad said, "Why would I use something like that against you."

"Get fucked," Tuukka muttered in Brad's ear, "I'll never tell you what that nickname means in English.

"Why not?"

"You know why."

"Why though?"

"No."

"I'm gonna find out what it means one day," Brad said.

"You couldn't even repeat it if you tried," Tuukka said, "I'm not telling you what it means."

"Why are you being so defensive about it?"

"Because it's embarrassing," Tuukka hissed, "Even more embarrassing than how you've all been playing lately."

"Wow..." Brad said, "You feel that strongly about it then? Now I NEED to find out what it means!"

Tuukka sighed, "If you can remember it and say it correctly, I'll tell you what it means," he said.

Brad smiled maliciously and, to Tuukka’s horror, he was able to repeat the phrase almost flawlessly. "Alrighty Rask," Brad said slyly, "Tell me what it means. I can tell I said it right just based on the look on your face. So fess up."

Tuukka's face turned a brilliant shade of red as he murmured something Brad couldn't make out.

"Speak up Tuukks," Brad said, "I couldn't hear what you said."

Tuukka sighed, his face turning redder by the moment, "Honey-bunny bear..." He repeated.

Brad immediately collapsed into a fit of laughter.

"Tuukka!" His mother exclaimed after reentering the room, "You're so flushed! Are you running a fever?

I'm fine mom," Tuukka said as he glared daggers at Brad.

"Yeah, you're not warm, my "Honey-bunny bear."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash and I'm not sorry. Embarrassing nicknames are just a part of life. And I'm sure even the mothers of professional hockey players worry about the well-being of their children regardless of how old they get. Once again I based Vivien's dialogue on conversations I've had with my little cousin who is about the same age. Let me know what you though~!


End file.
